Simple Comfort
by Anime Blob
Summary: Digimon 02. Everyone needs comfort at some point in their lives. Slight SLASH, or friendship, if you want to look at it that way. One shot.


Simple Comfort 

**By: Anime Blob**

**A/N: Wow… It's been a long time since I wrote a fanfic. But, I'm not dead. XD Anyway, this just popped into my head, and I decided to write it. This is my first Digimon 02 fic, so please be kind. Also, this contains slight SLASH, or friendship, if you want to look at it that way. With that being said, read and review, don't flame, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Digimon 02 is not mine.**

…………

A pair of bright, red eyes flashed through the darkness. It wasn't completely pitch black, but the owner of the eyes could still see where he was going. A gulp came from the digital monster as he took steps, slowly but surely, up the stone, forbidden stairs.

No one was allowed to go up these stairs, or even up to the layer of the Digimon Kaiser for that matter. The small Digimon had seen his own friends being taken away and controlled by the dark rings; their mercy draining away from their fighting wills.

He shivered at this very disturbing thought. Soon, however, he shook his head to rid himself of these ideas. _"Be brave, Veemon…"_

Continuing up the stairs in a creeping fashion, Veemon reminded himself of the mission that he was assigned to. He was to somehow distract the great Digimon Kaiser, while his digital companions were to take out the machines that made the dark rings. It was a perfect plan, according to his Digimon partner, Daisuke.

Finally, the creature reached the stone opening. It was a wide, door less opening, big enough for the eleven year old to get through. Quickly, Veemon hid behind the stonewalls of the entrance, hearing commotion from the inside. With his read eyes glowing, the monster listened, making sure to stay well hidden.

"Those Digi Destined are out to ruin my plans!" Perking up, Veemon recognized that voice as clear as day. "I am the Digimon Kaiser! They have no right to take over _my_ world!" Whirling around in his chair, the all-mighty Kaiser peered with a glare down at his side. His Digital Monster, Wormmon, looked at him with a sad look. He hated seeing his partner filled with such bitter emotion.

But the king really didn't care. "Go find the Digi Destined, and see if you can defeat them."

"Yes, master," was the automatic response from the Digimon. He knew that, if he didn't follow the boy's orders, he'd get a beating. His mind itched with thousands of abuse memories from his past as he crawled out the doorway, unable to spot the red eyes of Veemon.

Once he was sure that Wormmon had left, Veemon silently crept into the inside of the so-called layer. By this time, the Kaiser had turned around in his chair, and was now facing the floating monitors. Behind him, the blue and white Digital Monster stood, undetected.

"_Now, what should I do to distract him?" _ He pondered. _"Maybe I should dan-"_

However, the thought was cut off by a noise. It was a soft, almost like a whimper. Glancing over, without making a sound, the creature looked over at the blue-haired boy. It was at that moment that he saw the soft, delicate tears rolling down the Kaiser's cheeks. Looking past his goggles, into his eyes, the Digimon finally realized that… the ruler of the Digital World was suffering, going through immortal pain that he was pretty sure no one else had to go through.

Veemon swallowed, feeling guilt sap into his stomach as he acknowledged this. What was he doing? He couldn't just stand by and let a person suffer like this! But what could he do? What could he do…?

Without thinking, he acted out on the only thing he knew he _could_ do. Wrapping his small arms around the king's waist, Veemon pulled him in against his body from behind. Shocked by this action, the Kaiser jolted up. But… somehow, he didn't turn around to see whom the person was doing it. He found it rather… comforting and warm to be hugged in such a manner. The secret Veemon showed a slight smile as he watched the tears slowly cease. In return, the Kaiser formed a soft smile across his lips.

Continuing to smile, the creature retreated his arms slowly. Walking back towards the entrance, without making a noise, he couldn't help himself but to smile a little bit more when he looked over his shoulder, only to see the Kaiser, who was plugging away at his next plots to take over the Digital World once and for all. It proved that, through the Digimon's simple comfort, he was able to get back up onto his feet again.

With that, Veemon crept back down the dark, stone stairs; his bright, red eyes letting off a glow as he did so.

**FIN**

……………

**A/N: Yes, I do realize that the pairing (or friendship) that I wrote about has no proof for it at all. XD I like it, though, so yeah. Anyway, I hoped you all liked it! Read and review, but don't flame.**


End file.
